Isabelle Goes Shopping
by SummerRain200
Summary: A drabble in which Isabelle drags Simon, Alec, Magnus, Jace and Clary shopping. This drabble is dedicated to one of my best friends, Sherene. Clace, Malec and a bit of Sizzy.


**This is dedicated to one of my best friends, Sherene, who pestered me to write it after she came up with it. There, Sherene, you got your wish.**

* * *

"I'm bored," Jace said, lying on the floor. There was a chorus of agreements around the room. Clary, Jace, Magnus, Alec and Simon were all hanging out in Magnus' apartment, although all of them were lying on the carpet, staring at the ceiling, extremely bored. Someone threw open the door. Isabelle walked in, smiling, which was at odds with the grey feeling in the room.

"Hey, everyone let's go kill some demons!" Isabelle said. Everyone immediately shot up and agreed, pouncing on the chance to be free of boredom.

* * *

"I thought we were fighting demons?" Clary said, looking at the massive and familiar structure of a mall. People went in and out, and out of the corner of her eye, she could see countless groups of teens going in and out, holding several shopping bags.

"We are," Isabelle said. Simon's jaw dropped.

"There are demons in the mall?" Simon said, looking both shocked and horrified. Jace shot Simon a look.

"No, we're fighting _my _demons; Shopping," Isabelle said. Alec smacked his forehead with his palm.

"I should've known this was coming," Alec muttered. Jace gave his parabatai a pat on the shoulder.

"We should've all known this was coming," Jace said.

"Oh, come on! Please?" Isabelle said, before she pouted.

"Well, I could use some more art supplies," Clary said. Jace gave her a look that said 'You're not helping' Clary smacked him lightly on the arm.

"You better be painting me with those art supplies, Clary," Jace said softly, so that only Clary could hear him.

"And I could use some more glitter," Magnus said. Alec gave him an incredulous look. Isabelle gave an exclamation of joy.

"Okay, it's settled then. Clary and Jace can go to the art store. Magnus and Alec can go to wherever Magnus buys glitter and Simon, you can come with me," Isabelle said. Simon shot Clary a pleading look, and mouthed 'Help Me' as Isabelle dragged him to the nearest clothing store.

* * *

"Why are you taking so much orange?" Jace said, gesturing at Clary's basket which was filled with orange acrylic paints, "Wait, are you going to be painting me in orange?" Jace asked. Clary, who was deep in thought about which brush to buy, looked at her boyfriend who was contemplating how he would look painted in orange.

"Do you want to be painted in orange?" Clary asked, tossing the two brushes into the basket.

"Sure, I'll look sexy in anything," Jace said.

"Egotistic narcissist," Clary said, before she made her way to the counter. As the cashier checked her items, she looked between her and Jace.

"You look cute together," she said, and handed Clary her art items in a shopping bag.

* * *

"Do you really need that much glitter?" Alec said, looking incredulously at the six bags of glitter his boyfriend had bought from the store. They were walking to the exit now, where Isabelle had told them to meet her.

"Why yes, sweet pea, I do," Magnus said.

"Again with the sweet pea, Magnus?" Alec said.

"Well, I had to try again," he said.

* * *

Clary felt sorry for Simon as soon as she caught sight of him. He was carrying five heavy looking boxes, and there were ten shopping bags from various fashion stores on each of his arms. Jace, Alec, Magnus and her had been waiting for Isabelle outside, for twenty minutes. Isabelle stopped in front of them, beaming.

"So how was the shopping, guys?" Isabelle said.

"I got my glitter," Magnus said.

"It was terrible," Alec said, directly after Magnus.

"I got my art supplies," Clary said, following Alec.

"I'm gonna be painted in orange," Jace said. Alec looked at Jace, questioningly, before turning to his sister. He took in the sight of Simon, who was clearly pained by the weight of the bags and boxes he was holding. He took a look at the bags, and so did Jace.

"What did you do, clean out the whole mall?" Jace said, staring at the bags. Alec took the smallest box on top of the pile.

"Why twenty shades of pink nail polish?" Alec asked, "And twenty dresses and not even a pair of shoes?" Isabelle looked at her brother, as if she couldn't see why he didn't understand why she bought twenty shades of pink and twenty dresses.

"Um, because I like pink, and I buy my shoes online, duh…. Unless you want to carry them," Isabelle said. Alec immediately threw up his hands.

"No!" he said. Isabelle shrugged. Simon put the boxes down, before he looked to the side.

"Hey, isn't that the red haired woman who forced Clary to kiss Jace?" Simon said. Isabelle turned.

"Wait, did I just see the Seelie Queen drive away in a red Ferrari?"

* * *

**So, there you go. What did you guys think?**


End file.
